


Knowledge is Power

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the cellar of Malfoy Manner, Luna has some time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge is Power

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

“Get some rest, Mr. Ollivander,” Luna whispered, throwing her cloak over the battered man, who was curled and shivering in the corner of the cellar. The torture He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had put him through this time seemed especially terrible. The man was old and fragile already; Luna wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“Thank you,” he croaked. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to… tell you another story tonight, my dear.”

He wouldn’t be able to see her gentle smile in the dark, but it made her feel better to smile at him. “That’s all right. Just sleep.” She reached out to pat him reassuringly, and then she thought better of it. There was no telling how much pain he was in. 

She would have liked another story tonight, not only because it would take her mind off things, but because the more she learned, the more she felt she would be able to help. Knowledge and understanding were always Luna’s solutions in times of greatest peril. And here, in Malfoy Manner, she was certainly in peril. 

Except, whenever she was brought in front of the Death Eaters or caught a glimpse of Voldemort, it was not the Dark Lord she saw. She saw the handsome, young man that he had once been. She saw the Tom Riddle that Mr. Ollivander had described to her. She saw the sad, strange boy before he started at Hogwarts. She saw him walking into the wand shop, waiting for the wand that best fit him to find him. The boy was alone then. No friends. No family. No real idea of the world he belonged to was like. It was a world Luna had always been part of, a world she had understood from the beginning. A world she could have showed to him. Because she could imagine how scared and lonely Tom Riddle must have been back then. 

Luna imagined meeting the Tom Riddle of those days. If someone had been there to care about him, to be a friend to him… or something more. She wondered if things would have been different for him, even a little.


End file.
